board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My IMDb Top 250
Save My IMDb Top 250 is a contest run by CasanovaZelos that started on September 14, 2008. Like the name implies, users save movies from the IMDb Top 250 from September 14, 2008. Results May Contain Spoilers Eliminated: *120-122: Amores perros, Cool Hand Luke, Duck Soup-What we've got here is failure to stay in the next round. *123-125: Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb, Network, Sleuth-The fans of these movies are as mad as hell, and they're not going to take this anymore. *126-128: All Quiet on the Western Front, Ben-Hur, The Adventures of Robin Hood-Their fans were too distracted by a butterfly to notice that no one was saving these movies. *129-131: Annie Hall, M, The Exorcist-Even with these movies eliminated, it won't bring back your children. *132-134: Dog Day Afternoon, Into the Wild, The Thing-Got lost in Alaska on the way to being saved. *135-137: Bonnie and Clyde, Patton, Run Lola Run-Ran in front of an ambulance on the way to being saved. *138-140: Chinatown, Frankenstein, Platoon-The second of my 21 masterpieces in this contest falls out (Chinatown). I must have done a good job of forgetting it... *141-142: Rocky, Singin' in the Rain-Board 8 prefers the other two movies with Singin' in the Rain. (But I bet they can only name one of them...) *143-145: Million Dollar Baby, Modern Times, The Great Escape-Wow... The Great Escape came in 6th in Yesmar's contest... *146-148: Amadeus, Casino, The Bridge on the River Kwai-Salieri did it. *149-152: Gone with the Wind, The Bicycle Thief, To Kill a Mockingbird, Vertigo-"After all... tomorrow is another day." Yeah, but you sure aren't getting back in this contest. *153-156: Heat, Rosemary's Baby, Scarface, The Sting-These movies didn't have enough little friends. *157-160: Butch Cassidy and the Sandance Kid, For a Few Dollars More, Paths of Glory, Some Like It Hot-The first movie I consider a masterpiece (Paths of Glory) goes out-like everyone else, board 8 isn't perfect. *161-164: Oldboy, Once Upon a Time in the West, Spartacus, The Grapes of Wrath-So many movies were saying that they were Spartacus that people didn't realize they missed the actual Spartacus. *165-168: King Kong, On the Waterfront, Stand by Me, The Seventh Seal-These movies finally accepted death; but I don't think they needed to. *169-172: Bride of Frankenstein, Ikiru, The Bourne Ultimatum, Young Frankenstein-Well, it could be raining. *173-176: Brief Encounter, Ed Wood, Infernal Affairs, The Kid-The remake has outlasted the original. Poor Infernal Affairs. *177-180: A Streetcar Named Desire, La Dolce Vita, La Strada, Witness for the Prosecution-These movies tried to act like The Godfather, but Board 8 saw through this and eliminated them. *181-184: Kind Hearts and Coronets, The Day the Earth Stood Still, The Graduate, The Great Dictator-The seduction failed. *185-188: Glory, Manhattan, Nosferatu, The Third Man-I was going to offer you 20,000 pounds to eliminate these movies next round, but you did it early. *189-192: All About Eve, Dial M for Murder, Once Upon a Time in America, Rebecca-Last place in Yesmar's contest finally falls out. *193-196: City Lights, It Happened One Night, Rashômon, The Gold Rush-Board 8 wishes it was still cool to wear undershirts, and one of these movies is at fault for its decline in popularity. *197-200: Gandhi, In Bruges, The Wages of Fear, Wild Strawberries-Would you please diagnose these movies, professor? What do you mean they're dead? *201-205: Das Boot, Les Diaboliques, Mr. Smith Goes to Washington, The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance, The Treasure of the Sierra Madre-These movies were actually saved, but then they suddenly disappeared! *206-210: Beauty and the Beast (French), Downfall, High Noon, The Deer Hunter, The Searchers-Six movies played reverse Russian roulette, these are the five that lost. *211-215: Notorious, Strangers on a Train, The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari, The Killing, The Night of the Hunter-When it came to these movies, the board's opinion came closer to the left hand of HATE *216-220: Judgment at Nuremberg, Rope, The Lady Vanishes, The Philadelphia Story, Touch of Evil-Two Hitchcock movies out *221-225: 8 1/2, Barry Lyndon, Nights of Cabiria, The Battle of Algiers, The Lives of Others-The first movie from this decade and the first Kubrick movie go out on the same day *226-230: Double Indemnity, Great Expectations, Stalker, The Best Years of Our Lives, The Wild Bunch-Even with great expectations, they ended up with failure *231-235: La Haine, Le Samouraï, Roman Holiday, The Apartment, The Big Sleep-Another Best Picture Winner goes down *236-240: Anatomy of a Murder, Arsenic and Old Lace, Shadow of a Doubt, The African Queen, Umberto D.-another five movies down, another five I don't know much about *241-245: Ran, Harvey, The Conversation, Stalag 17, In the Heat of the Night-They may call him Mister Tibbs, but apparently board 8 doesn't know that. Another Best Picture Winner goes out in the second day. *246-250: The Ox-Bow Incident, The Lost Weekend, Sunrise: A Song of Two Humans, His Girl Friday, Ace in the Hole-First day, and two Best Picture Winners down already Category:Contests